Homesick
by brokenlovesong
Summary: Blaine is out of town for two weeks so he and Kurt talks on Skype every night. One morning Rachel sends him a video of Kurt dancing so during their Skype-session that night Blaine gets an idea. This is random and spontaneous. Contains dirtytalk and fluff


**Kurt: "**I'll be there in a minute. Just start without me."

**Blaine: "**I couldn't start without you. That would be like a singer without a voice."

**Kurt: "**Aww - I'll be there really fast, I promise.3"

Blaine dropped the phone and turned on his computer. Now he waited.

The little twirling circle on the screen was stressing him out. It was stressful enough as it was to log in without knowing if Kurt was there yet, so the twirling of the circle was only mocking him.

Blaine had been out of town for over a week. 8 days to be exact, and it was killing him. Sure it was cool to have some time with his parents, and to get to be off school - but he missed Kurt. So unbearably much.

When he had told him that he was leaving for two weeks Kurt's mood had dropped and he had been just as sad as Blaine was himself. They had promised to talk over Skype every night, and Kurt made him promise to text all the time; so he did. It still wasn't enough though. He wanted to hug him, kiss him, hold his hand and snuggle close to him again.

All of the pictures of what was going on in Glee club that Kurt and Rachel kept sending him was a bittersweet experience. It was nice to still be a part of what they were doing during his absence, but the pictures of Kurt smiling for him, the pictures of Kurt's daily outfits and the videos of Kurt dancing around the choir room were all in one time lovely and painful. He was so homesick for Kurt's arms.

"Hey prince," Kurt's voice sounded as the video call begun and Kurt waved grinning at him from the screen.

"Hey. How are you? You look lovely," Blaine smiled, butterflies dancing around his stomach from seeing Kurt's face again.

"Oh you charmer. I'm good. We did a great number today, and finally we didn't all have to stand behind Rachel and look oh so jolly to be her back-up. But... I miss you. A lot."

Blaine knew that. He said it every night, texted it all the time - just as well as Blaine did.

"I know. I miss you too. But 6 days. Only 6 days and I'm back. We just need stand through this," Blaine reminded him, saying it just as much to help himself endure it as to remind Kurt what he already knew. Blaine could see that on the wall over his bed he even had a homemade calendar where he crossed out every day Blaine had been gone.

"Yeah. It's just such a long time. I can't wait to see you again," Kurt said pouting.

Blaine wished that he could reach through the screen to caress his cheek - just for a second, was that too much to ask?

"You can see me now. Just look at the screen," he grinned and waved at the camera.

"That's not what I mean." Kurt did a grimace and stuck his tongue out at him.

Yeah, Blaine knew that. He felt the same way. It wasn't just that he was missing him - he was craving his presence. It didn't even need to be anything special, just as long as Kurt was there. The choir room, the auditorium filled with people, in the car or on Kurt's dad's couch watching some lame TV show that Blaine wouldn't be paying any attention to because he would be too busy boring his nose into Kurt's chest.

"I loved your outfit today. It was very... chic," Blaine said and swallowed, looking down on his phone where a video Rachel had sent him that morning was paused on a very specific shot.

"Thank you. Very boring. I have a lack of inspiration these days, now that my muse is out of town -" Kurt rolled his eyes, and rested his head on his hand with the elbow solidly placed on the desk in front of him.

"Your muse, huh? That's a very poetic and romanticized description -" Blaine teased, but his heart was doing cartwheels in his chest.

"Sure it is. But it's still true though," Kurt assured him as-a-matter-of-factly.

Blaine shifted a little on the floor and rested his head against the bathtub with his eyes locked on Kurt's eyes on the screen. And his smile. The way he looked happy and sad at once.

Blaine sighed at the thought of the distance before he remembered the phone in his hand and grinned broadly.

"Rachel sent me a video this morning and uhm... it didn't exactly show much of your outfit though." He looked back to his phone, feeling blood rushing to his face and his fingers itching so he hurried to push it over the bathroom floor he was sitting on.

There wasn't a lock on his door and he didn't want his parents barging in on him when he Skype'd with Kurt, so he had quickly found that seeking refuge in the bathroom was a good solution. Each night of his stay he had grabbed his laptop and pushed the bathroom mat over so he could sit against the bathtub with the laptop on a shelf in front of him.

"A video? Oh no, I think I'm gonna kill her. A video of what?" Kurt asked, evidently nervous of what Rachel could possibly have recorded.

"Uhm... you. Dancing. It was..."

"Oh no. Oh no she didn't! That's not fair. She's gonna die," Kurt burst out and grabbed for his phone, ready to send a stream of the most vicious words that came to his mind.

"No. I'm glad she sent it. I think you look very - hot. I mean; it made me miss you even more, but... the way you moved. Will you dance that way for me when we're alone?" Blaine asked, realizing the sudden change of his own voice.

Kurt was blushing. Even through the dimmed light of his room and the bad quality of the webcam there was no doubt that he had turned scarlet and embarrassed.

"Blaine! You can't just... say stuff like that," Kurt squealed, possibly an attempt to find suiting words for the turn of the conversation.

"Yes. I can. Because it's true. When you dance; you just make me think... stuff. And that video made me remember how good it feels to kiss you, and pull you closer, and... touch you." He instinctively lowered his voice as he heard how deep it had got, and he realized that his hand had searched for his crotch, rubbing slowly over the soft fabric of his pajama pants.

He knew that this would make Kurt awkward, but he really meant it, and he was already so hard just by looking at the still of that video. He just didn't want Kurt to think that this was the only thing he was thinking of, or that this was the only reason he missed him. Because he honestly just missed everything about him.

"Then come home to me. So I can kiss you again. I wanna - touch you," Kurt said, clearly surprising himself as much as he was surprising Blaine with his words.

"I promise that the first thing I'm doing when I come home is go to your house and you can touch me. For now I'll just have to... touch myself," Blaine crooned, closing his hand over his cock feeling that he needed to either get his boner to either cool off real fast or simply get it out of his pants soon. The tight fabric of his boxers felt like a sauna.

"Blaine... what are you doing? Are you... touching yourself?" Kurt inquired nervously, looking like he wasn't sure how to react.

"Would it be bad if I was? It's not like it's the first time and... I just imagine it's you," he responded, holding his hand still, not sure if Kurt would get mad at him for spending their late night talk on touching himself rather than having a serious conversation - although Blaine considered this to be a very serious matter.

"It's just that... I just... No. I actually... think that's very - sexy," Kurt gulped, and Blaine watched his lower lip tremble on the screen.

So… Kurt had actually called him sexy. That was something. Something new. Now that he thought about it he had never heard Kurt refer to anything or anyone as sexy. Did this mean that he was allowed to push it a little further?

"Do you maybe - want to join me?" he asked, even though he knew that Kurt had never done something like that before, and he probably never would.

It was true, though - he had jerked off almost every night in the shower while he had been away. It wasn't like it was something he did all the time, or like he was some sort of horny beast - but and now that he was sitting there he couldn't stop imagining how it would be to see Kurt do the same.

"I don't know. Do you want me to join you?" All the sudden Kurt wasn't blushing anymore. His voice was smooth and seductive, and his hand was on its way under the table.

_Jesus Christ is this really happening_? Blaine though, and his fingers were twitching to take a harder grip.

"Yes. Kurt. Please. I think you're so sexy, and I just... fuck, I miss you," Blaine said as he let his hand slide down his pants and on down his boxers to close at the base of his cock without moving his focus from Kurt on the screen.

"Wait, I'm gonna go lock the door," Kurt said and rushed to the door at the other end of his room. Now there was nothing to worry about.

As Kurt quickly returned to the desk he stopped in front of the screen, and Blaine didn't know if he meant to do it, but he was perfectly positioned in way that made Blaine have a clear view to every detail of him opening his belt, unbuttoning his jeans and pulling down the zipper.

Blaine gulped as he let his fingers caress over his hard dick, waiting for Kurt to be ready, needing to see his face and hear his voice. Without even knowing it he had raised his left hand to run it down the screen that was so unsatisfactory compared to what he needed to feel on his fingers and his palm.

On the screen he could see Kurt starting to slide down his pants, and he was clearly as hard as Blaine was himself. The tight black jeans slid down over his hips before they disappeared from the screen and revealed how tight the thin fabric of his purple boxers were fit over his dick, making Blaine's thumb smear pre-come if his cock in his hand, not caring that he was stanching his own underwear.

Kurt sat back down. He raised a little from the chair to sit back down and Blaine knew that he had pulled down his boxers too, so Blaine hurried to follow his example.

Now he was sitting on the bathroom floor of his hotel room with his boxers down around his knees, his dick in his hand and Kurt on the screen in front of him doing the same.

"Talk to me. I wanna hear your voice," Blaine begged as he started swiping up and down.

"Okay," Kurt agreed, and there was no doubt that he was nervous. Blaine could practically see him tremble, and for a second he considered to say that it was okay and they could just leave it.

"Okay. Blaine. I... this is so hot -"

Kurt's voice was insecure and shaking, and his eyes kept dodging away from away from the camera. Blaine could see his arm moving under the table, slowly and trying.

"So you... did this before?" Kurt asked, biting his lower lip and squeezing his eyes shut before looking at the screen in front of him.

"Masturbated? Yeah. How could I not? My boyfriend is sexy as hell," Blaine said, struggling to stay focused as he let his hand stroke over his erection, every now and then letting his thumb caress over the head.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" he asked, praying to God that Kurt would say no, because yes they had actually had sex; but only one time, and then there had been this other time where they had tried but it had been so awkward and they had both been so nervous that they had decided to wait for another day.

"Yes. No... a little. Maybe I'm too comfortable," Kurt retorted before giving a little sigh, causing Blaine's dick to twitch, making him take a little firmer grip.

"Blaine I just... Want you to touch me. So bad -" Kurt moaned, leaning a little closer to the desk. Blaine swallowed, his eyes locked on Kurt on the screen, feeling heat rise every second.

Was Kurt really trying to talk dirty to him? Cause that had to be the sexiest thing ever and he wanted him to continue and never stop.

"I wanna touch you. I wanna kiss you. Everywhere. I wanna... feel your body," Blaine ushered, afraid to cross the line and make Kurt back out in panic, but at the same time desperate to let him know how much he wanted him, and what he wanted him.

"Don't stop. Tell me what you wanna do to me," Kurt invited. Blaine's stomach took a roll.

_Oh gosh, specific details. _All of the fantasies, all of the images stored on his phone, and memory welled in over him. How to put it all in to words - coherent words even.

"I wanna... get rid off your clothes, and... I want you naked. No shirt this time. I want to - feel your body against mine, and... I want to kiss your neck, and your shoulders, and your arms - god I love your arms. Just - kiss you everywhere. Your... soft skin, you -" he stammered and paused, searching for words and still careful to not express too boldly the places he couldn't stop thinking about how much he wanted to kiss and touch.

"Fuck. Blaine... I... I want your hand on my dick!" Kurt burst out in a weak voice, bending a little forward in his chair, before leaning back against the backrest his arm motionless.

The open confession made a ball of heat form in Blaine's stomach. Not only had he, for the first time ever, heard Kurt say the word 'dick' but he had also said that he wanted Blaine to touch his.

"Did you... come, already?" Blaine asked hoping he hadn't. The game had only just started and he wasn't ready for it to end yet.

"No. I thought I'd watch you for a while. So I won't come... Already."

_Good. _

So his hand was still on his cock, just not moving. And now he wanted to watch him. Why they had never done this before was a mystery, because apparently there were sides to Kurt Blaine had suspected to be there, but never dared hoping to see.

"Move the camera. So I can see... what you're doing. But I still wanna see your face," Kurt required, certainly a surprise to Blaine. Kurt who was afraid of porn, Kurt who refused to even stand at same side of the lockers as him in the locker-rooms after gym.

"God I love you. You're so - mhm..." Blaine smiled as he let go for a second so he could reposition the camera.

It was difficult to find the right spot to show both his waist and his face, but after a little struggling it worked, and Kurt gave a sound that was a mix of a sigh and a squeal.

"Blaine -"

_Fuck it's so good when he says my name in that voice, in any voice, he's just good_, Blaine thought.

_I want him to say it again. I'm gonna ask him to say my name… No, that's way too creepy._

"Look at me while you touch yourself. Imagine it's my hand on your cock, my fingers pressing and my thumb on your head," Kurt instructed, and Blaine was close to twitching in a way that could cause injuries that had previously sent stronger men to their knees.

"Yes. Yes, that's what I'm doing. Don't stop. I wanna hear more," he expressed in a needy voice, his hand progressively going faster and his balls going harder.

Kurt started to move again. He fumbled around in the chair before Blaine could see in the muscles of his shoulders and biceps that he was moving both of his arms awkwardly.

"Blaine. I want you to - shit - fuck me. So much. I want you," he gasped hoarsely, his breathing going stronger.

That tone of his voice - Blaine needed it in his ear while feeling his naked body. He had to.

"…in me. Hard. Big. Yes," Kurt ended his sentence while squirming on the chair.

Wait, was he?…

"Kurt are you... fingering yourself?" Blaine asked, the thought alone making his pulse rise to new levels.

"A little. Yes. Yes," Kurt panted, firstly shy, but then grinning horny back at him.

"I just want you in me. So much. God, I love having you in me," he groaned, clearly having abandoned any code of etiquette he usually worked with.

"I want to be in you, baby. I do, oooohhhh -"

He really needed to slow down, or he would be forced to stop now that it was beginning to be real good, and all he wanted was more.

More of Kurt telling him what he wanted to do with him, more of Kurt talking in that smooth sensual voice, more of Kurt panting and moaning, more of Kurt fingering himself and jerking himself off.

"As soon as I'm home - I'm gonna fuck you. Feel your ass tighten around me. You're so tight, but oh you're so warm and perfect." He slowed his speed to almost not moving at all, trying to get his breathing even, but his lungs would not allow it.

"Suck my dick. Yes I wanna -"

Kurt turned his head a little to stare directly into the camera. His lips were moist, nearly wet, and his eyes were dark and glistening.

_Shit. Fuck. Did he really just… did he really just say that? I think I'm losing it._

"Blaine," Kurt said, suddenly sounding like he had an epiphany, like some sort of answer had just occurred to him after having searched for it forever.

"I wanna feel your lips on my dick. I wanna feel your mouth warm and wet around me," Kurt demanded in a deep, sensual voice Blaine had never heard before, taking him completely off guard. He was so close now.

"I want you in my mouth. I wanna taste you, feel you on my tongue." It was way too hard to keep up talking, keeping his eyes open and keep taking in oxygen at the same time. But he didn't want to abandon the game.

"Shit… Kurt I'm so close now," he squeamed, unable to stop the growling in the pit of his stomach.

"Me too. Fuck. Me too," Kurt retorted, his voice so weak that it was hard to understand.

"Move your camera too. I wanna see you come. But - I wanna see your face too. Please," he begged, aware that he sounded needy and pleading, but he was allowed to do that. He was having cyber sex with his boyfriend after all.

"Yes. Yes. Fuck. Yes!" Kurt groaned and for a second Blaine was afraid he had already come, but Kurt leaned in and fumbled with the camera; first positioning it to the ceiling, then the floor - and then; just a little perfection in adjusting and Blaine could see exactly what he wanted to see. Needed to see.

Kurt leaned back to his previous spot and looked to the ceiling as he let his left hand between his legs and his right hand closing around his cock. He arched his neck a little as he let his finger enter his hole, before he started to move his hands slow but synchronically. Jesus he was bendy.

Blaine didn't even realize that he was licking his lips while observing him; he just wanted to lick up his neck and scrape his teeth slowly down over the perfect skin, letting his tongue caress the scar over his neck and place hot, wet kisses on his Adam's apple. Kurt looked back to the screen, his tongue playing between his teeth panting as he kept moving.

"I wanna lick all over your body. Feel your skin on my tongue. Taste you. My tongue... in you," Blaine expressed stammering, clinging to every last sense of control he had left, expecting it to leave any time soon.

"Yes please. Your tongue - so good. In me," Kurt muttered sorely back and Blaine's brain cramped from the response.

"You'd let me - do that?" he gulped, realizing his hand was going faster and his hips tried bucking up. It wouldn't be long until he couldn't hold it back anymore.

"Yes. I love... your tongue. You're so good. With your tongue." his voice was high pitched and shaking now. Blaine knew that he was ready too.

"Do you wanna come with me?" he asked, alternating his speed to make sure he didn't come before Kurt was ready.

No answer just heavy breathing from the other side of the screen. It was startling to get painful, and he nearly had to grab his balls to keep it back.

"Now. Oh god yes. Oh fuck yes, Blaine, fuck yes," Kurt moaned loudly as he stared into the camera while twitching in the chair, his left hand motioning between his legs and his right hand moving faster than ever. His hips were jerking upwards in tiny thrusts and the muscles in his arms were flexed so hard that they could easily break any second.

_Gosh, he's so beautiful and sexy. And mine. Fuck I love him so much._

"Yes. Kurt god you're so good baby, fuck!" Blaine groaned with fiery lava pumping from his stomach to his balls, filling up his shaft and come spurting out, covering his hand and dripping on his stomach. He watched the white running down Kurt's hand too, biting his lower lip, his hips twitching but not removing his gaze from the screen once, both of them perfectly positioned to stare at the camera but still able to see the other on the screen.

Blaine's brain kept telling him to shut his eyes to let his brain take over a few seconds of doze, but he couldn't. He couldn't look away now.

"Oh… wow," Kurt mumbled, his arms now completely relaxed as he reached for the box of Kleenex on the desk in front of him.

Blaine knew that he should reach for the toilet paper that really on was on the shelf next to the computer, but his fingers were merciless locked around his now-limp cock. Now he was just afraid that this was when it really was about to get awkward.

"Yeah… wow," was all he could dig up from the dizzy haze that surrounded his brain at the moment.

He caved in and reached for the toilet paper on the shelf and cleaned himself off as he heard a little moan from the computer.

"What's that?" he asked, not really sure if he was ready for looking back at Kurt, or actually; if he was ready to know that Kurt was looking at him.

"I just… like watching you. When you touch yourself, when you… the way you look at me. You turn me on so much." Kurt dragged his legs up in the chair as he rested his head on the armrest.

Blaine couldn't help but smile. The way Kurt was curled up in the chair he looked so innocent, even though he wasn't wearing anything but a tight fitted t-shirt and his legs and ass revealed that the lower part of his body was very much naked.

"You turn me on too. If you hadn't noticed," Blaine smiled as he pulled his boxers back up, careful in slipping them over his overly sensitive cock.

"Yeah. It struck me a few times," Kurt muttered.

"It's just… before you I'd never really felt like that. I had never felt like… turned on. But fuck… I could just look at you doing that all the time. I want you so bad, but it's not just that… the way you looked at me - the way you look at me always; I know that you mean it when… when you say that you love me -" Kurt said, suddenly seeming like Kurt was welling in his eyes.

"But baby… I do. I really mean it. I love you so much. And… not just because of this. But - because of you. Don't be sad. Please… I'll be home soon to tell you how much I love you," Blaine panicked, sitting up and adjusting the screen and camera so that his face was completely all visible in the box in front of them.

"I'm not sad. I'm happy. This was all… I would never have done this, even considered it, with anyone else. You just make me feel… safe. Loved. I love you," Kurt sniffed and forced his voice back to even before he smiled dozy.

"I could really use your arms right now though. I feel drained." A yawn filled his entire face, and Blaine rested his head against the tiles of the bathroom wall, wishing that he actually could have Kurt in his arms.

"You are loved, sweetheart - and I could really use your cuddles right now," Blaine mumbled, for a second thinking that Kurt wouldn't even be able to hear him, but he smiled at him with glistening eyes.

"You bring on a good cuddle. Let's cuddle when you get home," Kurt said through yet another yawn and his eyes started to drift, but every time they closed he forced them open.

"Kurt… you're exhausted. Shouldn't you be getting to bed?" Blaine suggested softly, his inside screaming at him that he shouldn't let him go just yet.

"I don't wanna go to bed. I wanna stay up all night and talk to you," Kurt objected, sounding a bit like a stubborn child, but it was only half-hearted through the fatigue simmering in his voice and on his face.

"I have an idea; why don't we both get up and turn off our laptops -"

"No I…" Kurt re-opened his objections.

"Shhh, just listen… we both get up and turn off our laptops and then you text me when you're ready, and I'll call you when we're both in bed, and I'll sing you to sleep so you won't be too tired at school tomorrow. How does that sound?" Blaine let his fingertips brush down the screen, imagining that he could actually feel Kurt's skin through the slick plastic surface.

"Alright then. Let's do that now that you're forcing me," Kurt said, trying on a teasing tone that completely failed because he just hadn't got the energy to force it properly out.

"Good boy. Then I'll talk to you in a minute, baby," Blaine said, feeling a yawn creep in on him, but holding it in.

Kurt sat up in the chair and leaned in to start shutting off everything, so Blaine did the same.

"Blaine! Wait -" Kurt blabbered out of nowhere.

"What? What happened? Did I do something?" He asked in panic without any idea of what to expect.

"Just… have this first." Kurt moved a little away and blew a kiss at the camera before tilting his head with a smile, watching Blaine blow one back.

They both shut off and Blaine cleaned up every piece of evidence before he returned to the room where he placed his laptop on the table before crawling into bed, clenching his phone as he waited for it to light up the dark with a message from Kurt.

**Kurt: "**I'm in bed waiting for you"

Blaine's heart skipped a beat. Maybe even several beats. Maybe he was on the edge of a heart attack.

He hurried to push the button and waiting.

"Hey love. Long time I heard your voice," Kurt mumbled, a vague noise of fabric brushing through the phone.

"Yeah. Way too long," Blaine grinned, shuffling his head on the pillow and dragging his legs under him so he could close his eyes and comfortably picture how Kurt was lying in his bed with his phone to his ear.

"So… what do you want me to sing?" He asked, looking at the clock, and having to convince himself that Kurt needed to sleep even though they probably easily could keep up a conversation for the entire night.

"I don't know… anything. As long as it's your voice," Kurt said, and Blaine could hear in his voice that he was lying the perfect way he loved to with his one hand under the pillow and his knees dragged to his chest.

"Alright - let's just say goodnight. If you fall asleep. I don't want to let go off you without having said goodnight," Blaine remembered just as he had picked out a song.

"Good thinking. Goodnight, Blaine. 6 days and I won't have to miss you so much. Dream of me right," Kurt muttered softly.

"I always do. Goodnight, Kurt. I'll hurry home to you. I love you."

"I love you too -"

And Kurt was in that place where he zoned out and just waited for Blaine to sing him to sleep as so many times before. Singing Kurt to sleep wasn't a foreign concept. Back when Kurt had transferred back to McKinley and Blaine was still in Dalton they took turns on singing each other to sleep every night over the phone. All he wished for now was that soon they could have a night where they didn't have to do it over the phone, but actually curl up around each other under the covers so he could sing quietly in Kurt's ear, or Kurt would hold his arms around him and sing to him in a hushed breath.

"_You're just too good to be true. Can't take my eyes off of you. You'd be like heaven to touch - I wanna hold you so much_…."

He only got through first verse before he could hear recognize in Kurt's breathing through the phone that he was already sleep, so he got ready to hang up so he could sleep himself.

"Goodnight, baby. See you soon."


End file.
